Microelectrode arrays are used to stimulate and record electrical neuronal signals in the Central Nervous System (CNS) and Peripheral Nervous System (PNS). Sensory organs generate electrical signals that are transmitted by nerves to the brain. Nerves also conduct electrical signals from the brain to control muscular activity. Microelectrodes can be inserted into nerve tissue to record and stimulate electrical signals in various parts of the nerve tissue.